Stupid Pineapple
by Keichan16
Summary: Hibari can't stop thinking of Mukuro when he sees a pineapple. Now, let's see what Hibari will do to stop that. HibarixMukuro. One-shot. Hibari's POV


Well this is my second one-shot fanfic that involves Hibari & Mukuro :3 I got an idea to write this when I couldn't stop thinking about pineapples because of Mukuro XD Anyways, enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER: ****The characters doesn't belong to me at all! It only belongs to Amano Akira!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Pineapple<strong>

Pineapple. That's all I can think of whenever I see that weird hairstyle of his. Same goes with the girl but I usually ignore her for the most of the time. Ever since he has defeated me, his mocking smile and his pineapple-shaped hairstyle is etched into my head. I used to like pineapples a lot. But now, I despise them from the bottom of my heart. Every time I see a pineapple somewhere, I get an urge to smash the thing into pieces to the point that it's not recognizable. Pineapples simply make me think about Rokudo Mukuro and that really irritates me. Although at the same time it makes me blush for some unknown reason. I need to find a way to stop that soon…or else I'm really going to smash every pineapple that comes into my sight.

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks, I was trying to come up with a plan to do something about the fact that pineapple makes me think of Rokudo Mukuro, who I despise, but make me blush slightly at the same time. I have even spent my nap time to think about a plan.<p>

There are two ways to stop pineapples from reminding me of Rokudo Mukuro and my defeat.

1. Think of something else other than his hairstyle when I see a pineapple.

2. Have him change his hairstyle to something other then a pineapple.

* * *

><p>Plan #1: Think of something else at the sight of a pineapple<p>

_Something else other then Rokudo Mukuro to think about when I see a pineapple... hm…_

I have thought about it for about an hour and all I thought of was coconuts, palm trees, beach…just something that relates to tropics and summer…or something that's spiky in someway.

_I don't think this will work too well. Thinking about summer every single time I see a pineapple will be too bothersome._

* * *

><p>Plan #2: Have Rokudo Mukuro change his hairdo<p>

…_Well…this will be very difficult._

I have thought of a way to convince Mukuro to change his hairstyle. Convincing him won't work, even with the help of Sawada Tsunayoshi. One possible way is to ask him for a fight and make a condition that if I win, he will change his hairstyle to something else that is not weird. Well, this seems more possible to achieve than the first plan.

* * *

><p>And so, now I stand in front of the Kokuyou Land. I glared at the wretched place where I have lost against Rokudo Mukuro. I let myself into the building and walked around. I finally found the one that I was looking for, Chrome Dokuro. Luckily, the dog and the other herbivore is somewhere outside. Good, no crowding going on here. I asked Chrome Dokuro to have Rokudo Mukuro come out and battle me. She questioned me a lot but she gave up in the end and switched with Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

"I want a battle right here and now." I declared firmly.

"Kufufu. Is that the only reason why you have asked Chrome to switch?" Mukuro asked. I ignored him completely and continued, "If I win, I will have you change your ridiculous pineapple hair of yours."

I saw Mukuro's eye twitch to the insult and at the condition. "Oya? Is that the reason why you want a battle? It can't possibly be that my "pineapple" hair makes you remember about me every time you see a pineapple." the illusionist replied sarcastically. That made my eye twitch. But again, for some unknown reason, I blushed very slightly. I didn't notice it myself because my blushing was that little. And yet he noticed my little reaction to that and he added "I'll accept the condition. Except that if you lose then I will have you go on a date with me." He has probably thought that I will back down from the fight due to disgust. But more likely because he wanted to see my reaction. Being the sadistic bastard he is.

* * *

><p>Now we face each other ready to battle. The illusionist just stood there, not moving an inch. I didn't move as well. We both waited for the right moment to attack. We stared at one another. A pair of tonfas in my hands, a trident in the pineapple-haired man's gloved hand. We both clenched our weapons and ran forward towards the opponent. We swung both of our weapons at each other. But before the weapons clashed with one another…<p>

_CRASH!_

There were shards of glasses flying across the room. The already broken windows were smashed completely. The illusionist and I both looked at the direction the shards were coming from. Whatever that has caused the windows to be smashed was also flying across the room along with the shards, directly to the place where his trident and my tonfas were about to meet.

_Whack!_

Luckily, I was able to hold back the strength at the last moment. But, it still hit the thing or rather, someone that was flying towards the place where they were battling.

"Ow…" a spiky-haired brunette with a newly-formed giant lump on both side of his head was there. "Why the heck did you do that, Reborn? I could have died just now!" The brunette yelled at a baby in a black suit and a fedora. The baby ignored the brunette and landed on top of the brunette's head.

"Hibari, Mukuro. Stop fighting with each other so often." the baby said, giving them a glare of anger. "If you two want to fight that badly then you can go against me." the baby declared.

"Kufufu. And what kind of benefits will I have from battling you, Arcobaleno, Reborn?" the pineapple questioned.

"If you guys fight against me right now, then I will let you two to have a match with each other with absolutely no one interrupting you two. Whether you win or not." At that idea, Rokudo Mukuro smirked. So did I. "BUT, if you guys lose against me…I'll have you two go on a date with each other" With that, my smirk disappeared in an instance. The illusionist was still smirking. You could tell that he thought it would benefit him either way.

_What? Mukuro asks me to go on a date with him if I lose and then the baby demands me to go on a date with Mukuro if I lose as well? What is this?_

"Oh, Mukuro, as for you, during the date, I will have you wear girl clothes" Reborn added with a very evil smirk. That was enough to wipe the smirk off of the pineapple-haired man's face. "If you guys DON'T fight me right now…then I will make sure that you guys won't battle each other ever again." Reborn stated with a glare.

Now, the pineapple and I had one main objective. To win against the baby no matter what. We both get ready to fight against the baby to be granted freedom for fighting against each other and to avoid being forced to go on a date.

* * *

><p>Now, I stand in front of the Kokuyou Land, waiting for the still-pineapple-haired illusionist. The result of the battle against the baby is quite clear as day. Now, I have to go on a date with the illusionist. I can't avoid it because I know that the baby will be spying on both of us to make sure that we go through with it. As I waited, I heard screams and things breaking apart from inside of the building.<p>

Finally, the pineapple poked his head out of the doorway to the building. His eyes twitching from the fact that he HAS to do this. He was also blushing from the embarrassment. It was quite obvious that this was a huge humiliation for him. He hid in the corner by the doorway about a minute until a bullet missed the pineapple's head by few centimeters. He finally showed himself completely. He was wearing a pink frilly skirt along with a very frilly shirt. He was wearing sandals as well. At the sight, I was completely at a loss for words. After looking over the whole entire outfit…it actually suits him really well. I thought that he would really look like a girl if his physical figure was a bit smaller. I then blushed all of a sudden and so I quickly turned away and walked away.

My original plan seemed to have failed but…

_Well…I guess I should try to like pineapples again…like I did before._

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile…-<p>

"Jeez, did you really had to do it like that?" Tsuna asked Reborn. "There were other ways to get them together you know. Something more normal than this" Reborn simply smiled and said

"Well I thought that this will be more interesting. And it was"

* * *

><p>That's the end. Didn't see that coming did you? Hibari may have been a bit OOC here and there...sorry about that (_ _)<p>

Please leave a review :3 Praise or complain...anything is fine ^^


End file.
